


Sonic the Sparrowhog: The Lost Treasure

by IsonicfanI



Series: Sonic the Sparrowhog [1]
Category: Disney Fairies, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humour, Retelling, Science Fiction, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsonicfanI/pseuds/IsonicfanI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Blue Harvest Moon, a special full moon that rises once every eight years, will rise on this year's Autumn Revelry. Tinkerbell is chosen to build the new Fall Sceptre. However, it is Sonic, Shadow and Silver's duty not only to ensure that she is safe when she endangers herself in order to fix a serious mistake, but also to teach her an important lesson about the gift of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Errands and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ao3! It's the 1st of December, the national day of Romania, the Great Union Day! But that's not really the point. It's the first day of winter. In my country, they used to run Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure on Disney Channel every winter until 2012 or 2013. It's one of my favourite films to watch for Christmas. Or at least it was until they stopped running it.
> 
> Alright, here's the thing: this year will be really difficult for me because I have my final exam. I won't have too much time to be creative, so sorry, but original Sonic the Sparrowhog fics (as in non-adaptations of the films) are pretty much out of the question for now. I might write a bit for Eternal Winter (it's on fanfiction.net) here and there, but nothing is for sure. So all I can do is write an adaptation. Yeah, I know, iheartsonic (from fanfiction.net) and I think it's more difficult to write an adaptation than an original fic, but it's more difficult overall, in the sense that you must recreate an idea in your own way and putting every piece together so it still makes sense, while an original one means being creative and coming up with ideas of your own. But in this particular situation, I have little to no time to be creative (as I've already said). And since it's winter and I've already told you what's up with The Lost Treasure, why not this one?
> 
> Also, I'd like to clear up the Sonic the Sparrowhog timeline (because I think there still are some unclear things). Most of the stuff is on fanfiction.net, by the way:
> 
> -first, there's iheartsonic's Blazefire trilogy, which is supposed to be the prequel to the actual series (and which I don't know whether she'll finish or not, she says it isn't very popular). This one is more about these Ella and Diana you've been hearing about lately in my Eternal Winter and in most of iheartsonic's stories (again, on fanfiction.net) than about Sonic, Shadow and Silver themselves. it's actually a Tinkerbell/Barbie crossover, so not too much Sonic in it (and no, before you ask, I'm not going to write any Barbie fics, that's iheartsonic's thing)
> 
> -then comes Sonic the Sparrowhog: Hero Rising (which I haven't written yet). that's the first story in the series and how everything starts
> 
> -the retellings of the first 4 Tinkerbell films (not counting Pixie Hollow Games) (yet to come, as you can see, nr 2 is already in progress)
> 
> -Legend of the Mystic Lights and Eternal Winter (also on fanfiction.net for now, only the first of them is complete, though)
> 
> -Pirate Fairy, The Great Fairy Fist and Neverbeast (update: yeah, I decided to put The Great Fairy Fist after The Pirate Fairy)
> 
> -after that, there will only be my originals which I still have to write (of course, unless Disney decides to start making Tinkerbell films again, in which case we'll see). I still haven't planned the order, though
> 
> -after these, there are the Barbie spin-offs that iheartsonic is currently writing and will eventually write. And then we'll see

Autumn was almost over and the fairies had just finished their job on the Mainland. The Dust-talents, on the other hand, were busy with their own job in Pixie Hollow. Terence had just arrived at the Pixie Dust Distribution Depot.

Terence: "Morning, guys"

One of the sparrowmen: "Hey, Terence"

Terence flew next to one of the fairies to help her organise the Pixie Dust.

Fairy Gary: "Come on, let's go. Flap your wings! Those fairies on the Mainland won't be able to fly without Pixie Dust! Terence, have you delivered the Pixie Dust rations to the Scouts yet?"

Terence: "Yep. Finished today's and half of tomorrow's"

Fairy Gary: "Remember, one cup each. No more, no less"

Terence: "I know, Fairy Gary"

As they were talking, the buzzer in the depot rang.

Terence headed to the exit. "Well, that's my cue. I'll catch you guys later"

Two sparrowmen flew next to Fairy Gary's desk.

Fairy Gary: "And where are you off to?"

Terence: "Just doing some errands and stuff"

One sparrowman elbowed the other. "Oh, errands"

The other one: "And stuff"

Terence: "Why are you guys talking like that?"

Both of them: "No reason"

Fairy Gary: "You don't know how lucky you are that you don't need to come by too often. I have to stay here all day and listen to all the Dust fairies talking about Aaron Stone"

Terence: "I don't even want to imagine how it is. I'm only here when I need to get the Pixie Dust and I'm tired of hearing things like  _Every night, when the Boogeyman goes to sleep, he checks his closet for Aaron Stone_ "

The four laughed.

Fairy Gary: "Yeah, or  _Aaron Stone is so fast that there are three widely recognised speeds: the speed of sound, the speed of light and Aaron Stone_ "

One of the sparrowmen: "No, no, here's the best one.  _Aaron Stone doesn't wear a watch. He decides what time it is_ "

A fairy walked past them. "I didn't know you four were Aaron Stone fans"

Terence: "What? No! We were just making fun of you"

The fairy: "Come on, there's no shame in admitting"

Terence went to the exit. "Yeah, whatever"

Fairy Gary: "Say hi to Tinkerbell, would you?"

At the mention of the name, Terence forgot wo look where he was going. "What?" he bumped his head into a shelf, causing a basket and a few other things to fall on his head.

The three other sparrowmen laughed.

Terence: "Very funny. Alright, you got me. I'm gonna help Tink again" he got rid of the basket and checked out a rubber band which had ended up around his neck. "Is it okay if I take this?"

Fairy Gary: "Sure"

Terence: "Thanks. See you tomorrow"

One of the sparrowmen: "You're giving that to her as a gift? Man, you're stingy"

Terence (joking): "Yeah, money doesn't grow in trees"

Fairy Gary: "Even though we use sunflower seeds or petals"

Terence: "Yes, and those grow on flowers, not in trees"

The other sparrowman was feeling in the mood to really annoy Terence. "Hey, since we're at it, can you also give her a kiss from me?"

Terence picked the basket up and smashed it on the sparrowman's head.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tinkerbell were near the river. They had just finished working on a new invention and were taking a break. Shadow was playing his guitar while Tink and Sonic were singing a duet.

Tink:

 _Time to turn the maple brilliant crimson_  
_Time to turn the aspen's sparkling gold_

Sonic:

 _Time to tumble apples from their branches_  
_Time to turn the breezes crisp and cold_

Both:

_A chill enfolds the countryside_

Tink:

 _Kiss of morning mist upon the meadow_  
_Scent of wood smoke swirling in the air_

Sonic:

 _Signals that it's high time for the harvest_  
_Every pumpkin, peach and prickly pear_

Both:

_With ripened fruit to bear_

_If you believe in who you are_  
_Who you were always meant to be_  
_If you open up your heart_  
_Then you'll set your spirit free_  
_In this time of the season, every leaf on every tree_  
_Will start to shine_  
_Come and see_  
_Take my hand_  
_Come with me and fly_

Sonic: "Not bad"

Tink: "Well, I'm no Supersonic Speed, but I could still fill a whole concert hall"

Sonic: "Wait, was that an allusion? Do you want to be in the band?"

Tink: "No, thanks. I don't want to steal your spotlight"

Terence flew up to them. "Special delivery for Tinkerbell"

Tink: "Hi, Terence"

Terence (joking): "You four are slacking off again? I mean, Sonic, Shadow and Silver, I get it, maybe they had something better to do, but you, Tink? This is your project. And you're singing the anthem of fall as an excuse?"

Sonic caught the joke. "Hey, the tradition of Pixie Hollow says that at the beginning and at the end of every season, we must sing the anthem of said season. We're just being patriots"

Terence: "You're just being lazy"

Sonic: "I call it patriotism"

Terence: "I call it slacking. Anyway..." he turned to Tink. "...who's your best friend that always delivers?"

Tink decided it was her turn to joke. "Hmm...Iridessa?"

Ternce: "Nope. Try again"

Tink: "Fawn?"

Terence shook his head.

Sonic: "Rosetta?"

Tink: "Of course you mentioned Rosetta"

Sonic blushed. "What do you mean by that?"

Tink turned back to Terence. "Okay, then who?"

Terence: "Me!"

Tink chuckled. "Just kidding. So, what do you think of the Pixie Dust Express?"

Terence looked at the invention. It looked like some kind of motorboat with a propeller made of human-sized playing cards and with four automatic paddles on each side. "Wow, the guys are gonna love this back at the depot. And it sure is going to help out on the river outpost deliveries"

Tink noticed something in Terence's bag. "Hey, is that a stretchy thingy?"

Terence: "Yeah. And it's called rubber band"

Tink: "I've only been around for two seasons. Give me some time to learn all this stuff, okay?"

Terence: "Anyway, I thought you could use it for your motor"

Tink grabbed the rubber band and examined it. She stretched it in all directions and ended up entangled in it. "I think it's gonna be perfect"

Terence laughed. "I thought Tinkers weren't supposed to be clumsy"

Shadow smirked. "It's probably your effect on ladies"

Tink and Terence: "Shut up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! First chapter. Again, I'm sorry I can't continue where I left off, but sadly, final exams are final exams. But again, I will try (remember, try, nothing is for sure) to finish Eternal Winter. Until then, enjoy Sonic the Sparrowhog: The Lost Treasure. Or as they call it in-universe (because, you know, people in-universe write books about Sonic's adventures), Aaron Stone and the Lost Treasure. I don't know why I didn't name my stories this way to begin with *shrug*.
> 
> Oh, and for the guest reviewer from iheartsonic's Love at first sight (also on fanfiction.net) who asked her to write a Sonic, Shadow and Silver origin story, as you've probably noticed, that one is in already in my list of upcoming stories. Well, half of the thing. The other half will consist of a series of one-shots that iheartsonic will write. It'll be about how Sonic, Shadow and Silver are trained by their sisters (yeah, Ella and Diana again. they're starting to become an important plot device) to join the Special Forces one day.
> 
> Hey, if Fairy Gary is a sparrowman, why is his name Fairy Gary? Shouldn't it be Sparrowman Gary? Maybe it's because he wears a skirt
> 
> Fairy Gary: It's a kilt!
> 
> A fairy from the Pixie Dust Delivery Depot: If Aaron Stone's creator says it's a skirt, then it's a skirt
> 
> Fairy Gary: :(
> 
> Alright, until next time


	2. Summoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my fellow readers (if I have any) and merry Christmas! Or maybe I should say merry late Christmas. I whist I could've updated on the 25th, but I couldn't. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter

Tink added the rubber band to her invention, set up the motor and then jumped in the boat. "Alright, Cheese, ready to launch"

Cheese pulled down the brake on the dock, causing the boat to slide into the river.

Tink: "It's floating!"

Terence rowed his boat to get next to the Pixie Dust Express. "Are you ready for the official test run?" (whispering): "Don't worry. I'll be right next to you"

Shadow: "Are you ever not next to her?"

Terence: "You and your sharp hearing. How comes you heard this, but you never hear anything when Fawn is around?"

Shadow blushed. "Umm...are we testing this thing or what?"

Terence: "Okay, okay, but first...look, it's Fawn!"

Shadow turned around. "What? Where? Does my hair look cool enough?"

Terence looked at Tink. "All set?"

Tink: "Check"

Terence: "Let her rip"

Tink pulled the rope that held the motor in boat dashed forward on the river, with everyone else following along. Everything seemed fine at first.

Sonic: "Try the hydro-drive!"

Tink: "I'm on it"

Tink pulled a lever on the boat, which elevated it on two ski-like legs. Things were still going well, at least until Tink took the wrong path and ended up crashing into a tree.

Terence went after her, with Sonic, Shadow and Silver behind him.

Terence: "Are you okay?"

Silver: "No, she's Tink"

Terenece: "No, I was asking if she was alright"

Silver: "Of course she isn't all right. She's one half right and one half left. Even I know that"

Terence: "You're not helping"

Tink got up. "Yeah, thanks" she sighed. "I can't believe the boat broke. I guess your guys are gonna have to wait a little longer"

Terence smiled. "I'm impressed. Usually, when one of your inventions doesn't work out, you go crazy, but I must say you're handling this one pretty well"

However, Tinkerbell quickly turned red and was almost fuming. "I drove it into a tree?"

Terence: "Never mind"

Tink sat down on the ground. "Jingles! I made it to help you, Terence. It should've worked"

Sonic: "So that's why it was so important"

Silver: "Wait, what? Why? I don't get it"

Sonic: "Because she made it for Terence"

Silver scratched his head. "Am I missing something?"

Shadow: "Quite a lot. You'd be surprised"

Terence sat down next to Tink. "Come on. Look, it just needs a bit of tinkering. Let's see...who do I know who's a good Tinker? Bobble! Bobble's a good tinker"

Tink giggled.

Terence: "Or Fairy Mary. She's got a lot of experience. Or...hey, what about Clank? No, hold on, I know! Sonic, Shadow and Silver. These guys can make some pretty impressive weapons. Just ask Aaron Stone"

Tink: "Not Aaron Stone again"

Terence: "You can say that again. The fairies at the Pixie Dust Distribution Depot talk about him all the time"

Shadow: "They should talk about Stark Reality. After all, he's handsome"

Tink: "I hope he's also modest. Then you could learn something from him"

As they were talking, they heard a kazoo humming. They looked up to see Viola, one of the Summoning-talents.

Terence: "Uh-oh. Someone's in trouble"

Tink: "Hey, I haven't done anything...lately"

Sonic: "The stinkbug incident?"

Tink gasped. "Oh, no"

Viola flew down to them. "Tinkerbell, Sonic, Shadow and Silver, Queen Clarion awaits"

Shadow: "What's up with us?"

Sonic: "I guess she needs someone to confirm everything"

On their way to the palace, Viola approached Sonic. "So, about that friend of yours...can you set me up on a date with him?"

Sonic: "No"

Viola: "But-"

Sonic: "But no"

Viola: "Come on. At least can you tell him about this cute friend of yours named Viola?"

Sonic: "If I do, will you stop?"

Tink: "Just what's so special about this Aaron Stone? Okay, maybe he saved Pixie Hollow once or twice, but there have been plenty of others who have done that before. He's no big deal"

Viola gave her a weird look. "Are you sure you're a girl?"

Later, at Queen Clarion's palace:

Tink: "It's all a big misunderstanding. I'm sure the Queen want to see me about something completely unrelated"

Viola: "One moment"

Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary and the Minister of Autumn were inside, talking. Viola walked up to them. "They are here. They're waiting outside, my lady"

Clarion: "Thank you, Viola"

Redleaf: "Fairy Mary, are you certain?"

Fairy Mary: "Whatever do you mean?"

Redleaf: "Only that Tinkerbell, while undoubtedly talented, also-"

Fairy Mary: "Is a hothead? Flies off the Handle?"

Redleaf: "Well, yes"

Fairy Mary: "I believe she deserves a chance, Minister. After all, Tinker fairies learn from their mistakes"

Redleaf: "Very well"

Clarion: "Agreed" she turned to the door. "Tinkerbell!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it feels so good to be writing Sonic the Sparrowhog again. Especially The Lost Treasure, you already know why. Oh, btw, they ran the first part of Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure on Disney Channel as an episode of The Adventures of the Disney Fairies. Ah, the memories...
> 
> Just in case it's not clear, Tinkerbell doesn't know about Sonic, Shadow and SIlver's alter-egos yet. Also, because of what happened when she almost ruined spring, she's not on very good terms with them.
> 
> I guess that's it for now. IsoncfanI out!


	3. The Fall Sceptre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Sorry it took so long. But at least the new chapter is finally here. Yeah!

Clarion: "Fairy Mary tells me she knows-"

Tink fell to her knees. "It's not my fault, Your Majesty! Those stinkbugs were asking for it"

Queen Clarion looked confused.

Tink: "This isn't about the stinkbugs, is it?"

Clarion: "No"

Fairy Mary: "But we can certainly come back to that later"

Clarion laughed. "Mary" she turned to Tinkerbell. "You do know the Minister of Autumn"

Redleaf: "My dear"

Tink: "Hi"

Shadow: "You're so old-"

Redleaf: "Please, for the sake of Incanta, will you ever stop?"

Shadow: "No. Now where was I? Umm...great. I lost my idea. I owe you two _you're so old_ jokes for that"

Redleaf: "No, please, no!"

Shadow: "You're so old that the candles on your Arrival Day cake are the reason why the Mainland has global warming"

Redleaf: "Why me?"

Shadow: "And you're so old that you went to an Ancient History Museum and said _Back in my day we didn't have these_ "

Redleaf: "Why me?"

Shadow: "What, you're tired? Okay, I'll switch" he turned to the Queen. "You're so old that your first change of seasons was _the_ first change of seasons"

Queen Clarion sighed. "Why me?"

Fairy Mary: "Come on, Shadow. They have an important announcement to make. And besides, you do not talk to royalty like that"

Shadow: "Fine. You're so fa-"

Fairy Mary: "Don't. Even. Think about it"

The Minister of Autumn helped Tink get up. "Are you familiar with the Great Autumn Revelry?"

Tink: "Well, everyone's talking about it. At least when they're not talking about Aaron Stone"

Viola sighed dreamingly at the mention of that name.

Tink: "They're so excited"

Fairy Mary: "About the Revelry or about Aaron Stone?"

Viola sighed again.

Tink: "Both"

Sonic: "You don't even know. I heard some fairies talking about how they want to dance with Aaron at the Great Autumn Revelry"

Viola swooned.

The Minister led the four to a door. "Since time immemorial, fairies have celebrated the end of autumn with a revelry, and this particular autumn coincides with a Blue Harvest Moon. A new sceptre must be created to celebrate the occasion" he opened the door "Behold, the Hall of Sceptres"

Tink flew inside, followed by the three Sparrowhogs, and looked around. The room was full of sceptres, most of them either made from or resembling flowers. "They're beautiful"

Sonic: "You can say that again"

Shadow smirked. "Yeah, beautiful. You know, flowers, Rosetta..."

Sonic blushed. "Uhh, Shadow, I think the Minister of Autumn has something important to say. Let's not interrupt him"

Redleaf: "Every sceptre is unique. Some are the works of Animal fairies, some of Light fairies, or Water fairies, or Garden fairies. This year, it is the turn of the Tinker fairies"

Clarion: "And Fairy Mary has recommended you"

Tink: "Me? But I'm...I'm-"

Fairy Mary took the young Tinker's hands in her own. "A very talented Tinker"

Redleaf: "The sceptre must be built to precise dimensions. At the top, you will place a Moonstone"

He indicated towards an illustration on the wall. The illustration showed the Blue Moon, with fairies gathered around it, and the Fall Sceptre, with waves of what looked like some sort of blue Pixie Dust flowing from it. Further to the right, the illustration depicted more fairies carrying the dust to the Pixie Dust Tree.

Redleaf: "When the Blue Moon is at its peak, its rays will pass through the gem, creating Blue Pixie Dust"

Clarion: "The Blue Pixie Dust restores the Pixie Dust Tree. Like autumn itself, it signals rebirth and rejuvenation. We are relying on you. This way, dear"

Tink turned away from the illustration to see Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary and the Minister heading to some kind of stand in the middle of the room. On the stand was placed a pillow, and on the pillow there was an oval case.

Fairy Mary carefully opened the case, revealing a blue spherical jewel. "Here is the Moonstone. It has been handed down from generation to generation"

Tink bent forward and tried to touch it, but Fairy Mary stopped her.

Fairy Mary: "Be careful. It is ridiculously fragile"

Tink: "Fairy Mary, I...I don't know what to say"

Tinkerbell dashed at her overseer to hug her. "Thank you!"

However, she accidentally touched the case, which sent the Moonstone rolling to the edge of the stand.

Fairy Mary pushed her off and reached for the Moonstone to put it back into place. "Careful, Tinkerbell! Fragile! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten" She took a deep breath

Tink: "Why are you counting?"

Fairy Mary closed the case. "It helps to calm me down"

Tink: "I'm still not sure about this. Are you sure I have enough experience?"

Fairy Mary: "We have already thought of that"

Clarion: "As Fairy Mary has said before, Tinker fairies learn from their mistakes. However, when it comes to something this serious, there is no room for mistakes. Which is why you will not work alone"

Fairy Mary: "Sonic, Shadow and Silver here will be your partners for this task"

Sonic's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? We're building the Fall Sceptre together?"

Hearing that, Tink felt relieved. She picked up the case of the Moonstone. "Got it. Don't worry, Fairy Mary. I'll make you proud. All of you"

With that, she darted out of the room and out of the palace in excitement, with Sonic, Shadow and Silver following her.

Tink: "Yahoo!"

Later that evening, at Tink's home:

Terence walked in. "Tink! Tink?"

He looked around a bit, only to get his attention drawn by a screw that fell on his head. "Hey!"

Terence looked up to see Tink searching through a box. He flew up to her. "So?"

Tinkerbell closed the box, looking really excited. "Terence! You're never gonna believe this. Guess what happened!"

Terence: "Umm..."

Tink: "Go on, guess!"

Terence: "Well, I-"

Tink: "I have been picked to make the new Fall Sceptre! Me!" she flew up in the air in excitement "Me!"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver showed up from behind another box.

Sonic: "You mean we"

Tink (jokingly): "Yeah, yeah, details"

Terence: "Hey, that means they...they gave you the Moonstone?"

Tink grabbed Terence's hand. "Yeah! Want to see?"

She pulled Terence over to her workbench, on which the case was placed. Both leaned forward towards the case as she opened it to reveal the Moonstone to Terence, who couldn't help but whistle.

Tink pushed him back. "Not so close. Don't breathe on it. It's fragile"

Terence: "Yeah, I know. I know all about it. The Blue Moon only rises in Pixie Hollow every eight years. The trajectory of the light beam's gotta match the surface of the Moonstone at a 90-degree angle so the light can transmute into Pixie Dust"

Tink: "Wow, Terence! How'd you know all that?"

Terence: "Well, you know, every Dust Keeper's gotta study Dustology. Hey, you know what this calls for?"

Tink headed to her tea dispenser. "Five cups of..."

Terence opened the dish closet and picked up five cups. "...chamomile tea"

Tink poured some tea from her teapot into the dispenser. "With extra honey and..."

Terence put the cups in front of the dispenser, which filled them with tea. "...and some milkweed whip. Hey, by the way, that new bucket and pulley system you made? Fairy Gary loves it"

Terence sat down as each of them grabbed a cup of tea.

Tink: "Aw, he's so cute"

Terence: "If you say so"

Shadow smirked. "Jealous?"

Silver: "Jealous of what?"

Terence: "Shut up!"

Sonic: "You know he never does"

Terence took a sip from his tea. "It's worth a try. You know what? Maybe I can help you. You know, I'm kind of an expert on this. I can collect the supplies and give you advice"

Tink: "You will? That's...that's so sweet"

Terence: "Hey, what are friends for? So, what do you say? Can I be your wingman?"

Tink: "That would be great. Best Dust Keeper fairy..."

Terence: "...and the best Tinkers"

Everyone clinked their cups of tea together.

Terence: "This is gonna be a Revelry to remember"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I might not be diverging from the film too much, but there's nothing I can do about it. I have a certain story to work with and I can't change it too much or it won't have the same feel to it. But don't worry, I promise it has nothing to do with me being busy with school. It would've turned out like this even if I wasn't.
> 
> You know what? You might want to check out iheartsonic's fic from fanfiction.net, called "Sonic's lovers", if you want to have a little fun. It's a series of short stories, most of them AU, about how almost every fairy in Pixie Hollow is head over heels for Sonic/Aaron Stone. Each short story focuses on one fairy and a certain event involving her and Sonic. You can suggest to iheartsonic which fairy to write about next. And the best part? Most of it is AU, so you can suggest almost any fairy that crosses your mind. She even wrote one about Tink. And before you ask, no, Tink isn't in love with Sonic in the actual series, as you can probably tell. She belongs with Terence. But it's cool to read anyway.
> 
> On a separate note, have I already mentioned that I made a Sonic the Sparrowhog RP forum on fanfiction.net? If I haven't, then I'll say it now. If I have, then I'll say it again. It's under the Tinkerbell category, not the Sonic one, because the series has more to do with the Tinkerbell universe than with Sonic
> 
> Until next time, people


End file.
